particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Social Democratic Party
The Social Democratic Party is the leading left-wing progressive party in Meiru. They have been in His Majesty's Government since it's foundations. It was previously known as the Liberal Royalist Party. Party Information The Social Democratic Party has governed with every current party in Meiru since it's foundation in January 2049. The Leader of the Original Party, the 1st Duke of Brunak founded the party on the basis of Monarchy, Federalism, Social Democracy and creating a National Honours System. The party has been following that ever since and will continue in the years to come. Party Leadership Current Party Leadership The Mt Hon Christopher McKEE RA PC MP ''' Leader of the Social Democratic Party Chancellor of Justice '''The Mt Hon Marchioness of HEREFORD DHL GCAC PC MP'' '' Deputy Leader of the Social Democratic Party'' '' Chancellor of Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs The Hon Cllr Anton WEEDER KC MP Leader of the Social Democratic Party in the King's Council '' Chief Whip of the Social Democratic Party in the King's Council http://www.google.com/search?q=Chancellor%20of%20Foreign%20and%20Commonwealth%20Affairs Members of the Social Democratic Party in His Majesty's Government '''The Mt Hon Marchioness of HEREFORD DHL GCAC PC MP' Deputy Lord Chancellor Chancellor of Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs The Rt Hon Ahmad OWENSPC MP Chancellor of Defence The Rt Hon Delmar MULLENS PC MP Chancellor of Finance Chancellor of Economic Affairs The Mt Hon Christopher McKEE RA PC MP Lord Chancellor http://www.google.com/search?q=The%20Rt%20Hon%20Elnora%20BRENDEN%20PC%20MP Former Leaders of the Social Democratic Party HG The Rt Hon Lord Groves, 1st Duke of Brunak, 1st Earl of Bruneville KCL KCAC CM PC MP The Rt Hon Dame Laure Harris DCAC PC MP The Rt Hon the Lord Russell, 1st Earl of Grindville KTh KCL KCM PC MP HG The Mt Hon the Lord Gee, 1st Duke of Sulpura, 1st Earl of Newmarket in the Duchy of Sulpura RA PC MP The Mt Hon Jamel Cooper RA OM PC MP The Rt Hon the Lord Russell, 1st Earl of Grindville KTh HCL KCM PC MP ''' The Mt Hon Marchioness of Hereford DHL GCAC PC MP Social Democratic Lord Chancellors of Meiru '''HG The Mt Hon Lord Gee, 1st Duke of Sulpura, 1st Earl of Newmarket in the Duchy of Sulpura PC MP 2209 - 2212 The Mt Hon Jamel Cooper RA OM PC MP 2212 - 2220 The Mt Hon Christopher McKee RA PC MP ''2270 - '' http://www.google.com/search?q=The%20Rt%20Hon%20Joesph%20REDIN%20PC%20MP Major Acts Initiated by the Social Democratic Party *Creation of the Meiruvian Honours System *Creation of the National Health Service *Aiding in the Friendship with the Grand Duchy of Talmor *Reconnecting ties with Braoma *Reforming the Monarchy Party Manifesto Internal Affairs We hope to modernise the Monarchy to make people feel more connected to it. Governmental Affairs We hope that Government will allow more Motions of Confidence that will accompany the Government Bills with supply and appropriation. Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs The party promotes the Monarchist movement in Braoma and hopes that the Crown is restored to Braoma. Progress to this occurred during the Second Cooper Government when the Braomans signed the Commonwealth of the House of Luoma Treaty. We hope to expand our diplomatic role with our neighbours and expand our friendship with the Talmorians, and have been pushing since the First Gee Ministry of a Royal Visit to Talmor. Defence The SDP hopes that the Royal Meiruvian Forces can maintain it's defensive strategy. We hope that we can use the RMF as a force of peacekeepers and not as a force of animals. We hope to engage upon a defensive strategy with the Talmorians. Education and Finance We hope to allow the public to keep their money by aiding the present Government with Education reforms and we hope that it will result in a free education system. Justice This party has reformed the Justice system at the turn of the last century and it hasn't failed us. It has yet to fail us. We hope to standardise punishments for lawbreakers. Transportation The SDP is committed to increasing jobs while maintaining and upgrading our infrastructure. Contact the SDP Contact Us By Post 13 King's Quay South Docklands West MYSTUR CM07 SDP Online www.sdp.org.mu Phone 0800 634 7878 (freephone) 012 6347 8773 (direct line to switchboard) Category:Meiru